Cuore Ladro
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: It still amazed him; how attached he'd become to the brunette. Moreover, it awed him to know he had made such an impact, too. AU.


**Rating: **M - [PWP]; Major OOC-ness for both.

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira-sensei owns Reborn! and it's characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note: **(Epilogue to "_You are My Sunshine_"). I just wanted to have a proper ending, and felt it could be a stand-alone. Shameless smut also never hurt anyone. Feedback makes my day~.

* * *

Explaining emotions had never been neither Squalo nor Xanxus' strong points. They would always simply shout their feelings, which constantly seemed to be fury, annoyance or anger, and felt that was enough. They didn't think any petty relationship - or one-night stand - deserved anything more explicit than that. Clearly, they both must have been repressed children in their youth for assuming so.

However, as time went by and they built upon their own deceit and deceptions with the other, it slowly became a hassle to lie about everything. Therefore, the two had begun the tentative habit of talking about something that occurred that day after sex. Even if it were only snippets or from long ago, but each demanded the other to speak about it.

Of course, what they said would thoroughly come from the heart, since they would most likely be too exhausted from their physical activities to think up a lie.

Therefore, as Xanxus reached down and tugged Squalo's mouth into a fervent, needy kiss, their emotions were obviously a jumbled mess as he began to thrust into the awaiting orifice. But they were honest feelings; raw and to the point; ones they both felt as the brunette held pale hips in a firm grip and the silverette suddenly trapped tan hips with his thighs.

The sharp bone of his pelvis undulated every time he flexed his body to the contours of Xanxus' as he entered him, in which the latter took great pleasure watching as he did so. Squalo's face flustered a dark red as he realized this, and let out a whimper at the hungry gaze the brunette had been watching him with. Words simply could not express how arousing that simple look was to him, but Squalo made it an effort to let him know as he slithered a pale hand away from a tan shoulder to between the area that connected their bodies.

His shaking hand finally found the tip of his arousal and began to stroke it in a faster pace than Xanxus was pounding him with. He threw his head to the side and bit down the louder moans he so dearly wished to give, thumb swiping at the droplets of precum as the other digits worked his shaft.

Noticing the near desperate need his lover abruptly began to express for ejaculation, Xanxus frowned momentarily before a thought hit him. He stopped his movements altogether, gripping Squalo's hand softly to cease his as well, when he unexpectedly leant down and placed a soft, gentle, longing kiss onto his lips. As predicted, the silverette went blank and had no idea as to how he was supposed to react. Taking his chance, Xanxus pulled himself off his knees and pulled Squalo into his awaiting lap, back resting against the headboard of their bed.

The latter had seemed to snap out of his daze, and looked at the brunette questioningly, but his mouth simply gaped even further open as Xanxus lowered his lithe body onto his dripping sex.

His eyes widened unimaginably, voice gone hoarse and seemingly lost as the brunette began to rock his body back and forth, short grunts and groans spilling from his own mouth at the change of position. The silverette finally gave a sharp cry when he felt Xanxus brush against something inside him that felt like electricity, he then firmly grasped onto his shoulders for support as he sped up the pace the brunette had set. Squalo scrunched his face and dug his nails into faded scars every time he pulled his body back, only to have his complexion go blissful as he filled himself with Xanxus to the hilt.

Xanxus then wound trembling, pale legs around his hips as he ever so slowly stroked the erection practically offered to him. He smirked faintly as the silverette's voice hitched at the contact, and searched for crimson eyes before locking onto them with his own. That's when he did the unthinkable.

As the inexorable tides of orgasm deliciously crested over both of them, Squalo's body arched against the brunette's almost painfully, but he maintained his lips beside a softly flustering ear. Xanxus emitted a slightly more recognizable moan at the tightness the silverette's inner walls gripped his erection with, and came immediately after he felt Squalo do so in his hand. However, as they both rode out the aftershocks in a small, hasty frenzy, calling out one another's names hoarsely, Squalo reached up and cupped Xanxus' face in his hands.

- He then mouthed the words "I love you", before tears welled and spilled from his eyes, tucking his head beneath his chin and the junction of his collar.

Squalo avoided the presumed line of curses or widening of crimson eyes, perhaps even a retaliation of violence was expected from Xanxus. But no such things occurred. The brunette simply began to shiver a little stronger from the tremors his body undulated with from their orgasm, but the silverette honestly was too mortified to even sneak a peek. What right had he held, to utter such a powerful phrase to his Boss? Clearly, it had been far too presumptuous of him, to think that Xanxus could ever be able to reciprocate -

Abruptly, he felt his breath escape him as a sudden force pressed his body roughly back against the rumpled mattress, face against the teetering edge of the foot of the bed. His eyes bulged and mouth sucked in a pinch of cloth, sparse tears ebbing at him painfully as Xanxus stroked his once limp sex back to attention. Moreover, although it usually would have hurt, after their extensive session, Squalo couldn't feel anything but the sheer pleasure that his dearest brunette so awkwardly tried depicting.

Hoarse moans and legs trembling as he bucked into the enticingly warm hand stroking him, all he could think of was how difficult Xanxus was trying to express his paradoxically censored emotions. He didn't even want to begin to imagine how much it hurt him, to be unable to repeat the same phrase he so longed to hear and be able to say. Squalo then reached his hand under his quivering self, before gently motioning his beloved other to cease to intertwine their fingers.

He wanted to be the one and only source of comfort for him; including now, as his tan figure quaked ever so slightly, as he fought heartily against the instinctive need to sob. Squalo, contritely, was exuberant in the most morbid of ways; to have been able to be the one to witness the one moment of tenderness Xanxus so willingly allowed him to be a part of.

Gently situating the both of them on their knees, he lead his Boss' face into the junction of his neck and collar, feigning ignorance at the faint trickle of tears he himself shed as foreign droplets puddled on his clavicle. Running pale fingers gingerly through damp, black, spiky locks, the silverette hushed him in comfort and muttered sweet promises ideals softly into a nearby ear, fighting off the urge to wail as well. Regardless of how novel such a moment of intimacy was to each of them, despite the huge awkwardness they each felt alongside the hurt and quiet kindness, they were internally grateful for such a situation to arise so early in their relationship. They could only move forward herein; so long as they continued to respect the fragile bond that they were raising.

And no other occurrence possible could change their mind about how right it all felt.


End file.
